legovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Indiana Jones II: The Adventure Continues
LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues is an 2009 video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by LucasArts. The game allows gamers to play a "tongue-in-cheek take on all four cinematic adventures,including the latest film in the franchise, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, which was not included in the previous game. The gameplay will consist of the same drop in/out co-op play as all of the previous game, but will have a split screen function,which will appear when one character goes off screen, and dissapear when the character gets closer to the second one. Another new feature is the level builder, were you can make your own adventures by creating levels and linking them in a chain. The main process is to choose enviroments, and place various levers, push boxes, buttons and weight plates and link them by a red line to traps and mechanisms, with the line dissapearing once the level is being played. Props, such as tents, boxes, statues and plants, and enemies and bosses such as guards and spiders can be placed, as well as water, lava, and quicksand. There new level hubs, but instead of one, barnett college, there are several. The game was released on November 17 2009 for the Nintendo Wii , Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable and Windows PC. The levels from the original game will be tweaked, and new ones will be added, eg. the Shanghai car chase from The Temple of Doom. Levels Raiders of the Lost Ark, set in 1936 :Level 1: Raven Rescue :Level 2: Market Mahem :Level 3: Map Room Mystery :Level 4: After The Ark :Level 5: Belloq Battle Temple of Doom, set in 1935 :Level 1: Lao Chase :Level 2: Monkey Mischeif :Level 3: Malace at the Palace :Level 4: Temple Tantrum :Level 5: Mola Rampage Last Crusade, set in 1938 :Level 1: Coronado Caper :Level 2: Brunwald Blaze :Level 3: Berlin Brawl :Level 4: Cannon Canyon :Level 5: Trial and Terror Kingdom of the Crystal Skull:Part 1-USA, set in 1957 :Level 1: Hanger Havoc :Level 2: Doom Town :Level 3: Cafe Cahos :Level 4: Motorbike Mayhem :Level 5: Crain Train Kingdom of the Crystal Skull:Part 2-Peru, set in 1957 :Level 1: Peru Cell Pursual :Level 2: Tomb Doom :Level 3: Mac Attack :Level 4: Rainforest Rumble :Level 5: Dovchenko Duel Kindom of the Crystal Skull:Part 3-Akator, set in 1957 :Level 1: Repair Scare :Level 2: River Ruckus :Level 3: Temple Tangle :Level 4: Ugha Struggle :Level 5: Akator Ambush Super Bonus Levels :Bonus 1: Raiders of the Lost Ark :Bonus 2: Temple of Doom :Bonus 3: The Last Crusade :Bonus 4: Crystal Skull P1 :Bonus 5: Crystal Skull P2 :Bonus 6: Crystal Skull P3 Characters * Indiana Jones * Mutt Williams * Marion Ravenwood * Professor Henry Jones Sr. * Sallah * Major Toht * Elsa Schneider * Colonel Dietrich * Rene Belloq * Colonel Dovchenko * British Commander * Colonel Vogel * Mac * Irina Spalko * Harold Oxley * Charles Stanforth * Taylor * Robert Ross * Lao Che * Panama Hat Man * Coronado Sailor * Mola Ram * Grail Knight * Hatay King * Shanghai Gangster * Thuggee * Librarian * Satipo * Jock * Captain Katanga * Brody * Willie Scott * Short Round * Maharajah * Thuggee Acolyte * Pankot Assasin * Donovan * Peru Nurse * Hovitos Tribesman * Enemy Boxer * German Soldier * Russian Soldier * Russian Soldier (US Disguise) * Cemetery Warrior * Cemetery Warrior King * Ugha Warrior * Ugha Assassin * Ugha Digger * Ugha King Level Creator This can be unlockable after completing the first level along with Raiders of the Lost Ark. The Player gets to build his/her own level and test it. Creator Characters * Lucasarts Man * Enemy Boxer * Mola Ram * Akator Skeleton Category:Video Games